Timeless
by Disneylover2900
Summary: When Austin gets the new tune-pro 5000, he gets sent to the future where he sees himself and Ally in the future. He sees a girl who looks like Ally, but is not. Who is this girl? How does she know Austin? Why was Austin sent there? Find out in Timeless!
1. The Tune-pro 5000

**Hey guys! So this is my first Austin & Ally fanfiction I have written and I hope you guys like it! **

**disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of it's characters (except for my OCs) **

(Austin's POV)

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" Dez says to me. "Um,thanks?" I say to him. "I just went to a science convention a got you a little gift." He says. "A gift?!" I say. "Well, what is it?" I ask. "It's the new tune-pro 5000!" He says to me. "No way! Thanks Dez!" I happily say. "Any time pal, any time." He happily says back to me. "I'm going to tell Ally!" I tell Dez at I'm about to go out the door. "Tell me what?" Ally said as she comes in. "About the new tune-pro 5000! Check it, it can write songs so much faster then regular writing, and it can play the piano faster then ever before! Isn't so awesome?!" I ask excitedly. "Well, although it is nice, I think that old fashioned writing is _**much**_ better then having a robot do it. Song writing should come from the heart, not from a machine." She says. "Now I'm going to Trish's house." She says has she walks out of Sonic Boom. " I wish Ally could see what I see about the _tune-pro."_ I say sadly. "And what's that?" Dez asks. " That the tune-pro 5000 is awesome!" I answer back. "Well OK (he checks his watch) opps! I forgot that I told my dad I would help him clean out the garage! I have to go. Bye Austin!" Said Dez as he runs out the door. "Bye Dez!" I say. "I wish Ally would like the tune-pro. I mean, what's not to like! All I have to do to play the piano is just press this button." I said aloud as I went to press the button. Just then, the tune-pro shocked me. "Ouch!" I said. Then, everything went black.

**What happened to Austin? Find out in chapter 2! **

**So, how did you guys like it? Please R&R (read and review) **

**thanks! **

**-Disneylover2900 **


	2. The Future

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Now here's chapter 2! **

"Welcome to the world of Tomorrow!" I hear future Dez say. _Wait? Future Dez? No way! I'm in the future!_ "Hey there! What's that?" Future Dez asks. "This? Oh, it's the new tune-pro 5000!" I say. "Haha! The tune-pro 5000? That's **so 20 years ago!** The new tune-pro **7000** is where it's at!" He laughs at me. _The tune-pro 7000? 20 years ago? Oh, I went_ **20 years** _into the future! Hey_ _look there's Ally!_ "Hey Ally!" I say to her. "Ally? My names not Ally!" She laughs. "What? Come on Ally, stop playing games with me!" I say. "Hey, you like just like my dad!" She says, excited. _Ok, now she's really messing with me._ "Ally, really stop! Stop messing with me!" I say, kind of loudly. "I told you, my name is not Ally! That's my **mom's name**, my name is **Alice**." "Alice?" I ask. "Yup." She says. "Alice Elizabeth Moon" _wait? Alice Moon?! No way!_ _There was just one question I_ **had** _to_ _ask her._ "Um, who are parents?" I ask. "Oh," she tells me "my parents are the one and only **Austin and Ally Moon!**"

**OMG! Austin just met his daughter! How will he react to this? Find out in chapter 3. Please R&R**

**Thanks!**

**-DisneyLover2900**


	3. Alice

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, but now I'm back, so enjoy the story !**

(Austin's POV)

"Austin and Ally Moon?!" I say in shock. " Yup." Alice says with a smile. "Hey, you

kinda look like my dad. Are you his bother?" She asks me. "Um, yes I am." I lie. "My

name is um...Bobby, Bobby Moon!" I lie to her. _"Bobby? Really? That's the best name _

_you can come up with?"_ I thought to myself. "Hey Bobby?" Alice asks. "Yes? What is

it?" I say back to her. "How come my dad has never told me about you?" She asks.

_"Oh no!"_ I thought. _"She's on to me! I must come up with something to say. Oh, I _

_know!"_ "Well you see Alice, a long time ago, your father and I got into a huge fight and

we haven't talked since then." I told her. "Awww! I'm so sorry! Maybe I could help you

guys make up." She suggested. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Can we just not

talk about it any more. I say, trying to drop the subject. "OK. Well, I got to go to school.

Bye Bobby!" She says as she walks out the door. "Bye Alice!" I say back. _"Wow." _I

said to myself. _"I can't believe that I just met my future daughter." _

(Alice's POV)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yell to them. "Hi Alice! How was school today?" My mom

asks. "Good." I say. "How did the audition for the play go?!" She asked excitedly.

"I think it went well. I'll get the part of Matilda for sure. "Do you do what I told you to

do? Did you sing the song I told you to?" She asked concerned. I roll my eyes. "Yes

mom, I did." I said. "Well then, we will see if you get the part." My mom says to me.

"OK." I say as I go outside. "Um, where are you going Alice?" My mom asks me. "I'm

going outside." I say back to her. "Ok. You can go outside, but I want you back in the

house by 5:00!" She says. "OK Mom." I say. I go outside and I go back to the Sonic

Boom. "Hey Bobby!" I say. "Hi Alice!" She says back. "How was school?" I ask her. "It

was good. I had a math test, I did a lab in science, I tried out for the school play. It was

a normal day." I said. "Wait! You tried out for the school play? What play is it?" Bobby

asks. "Oh, it's _Matilda_." I say. "That's cool. Who are you trying to get the role of?" He

asks me. "I'm trying to get the role Matilda." I say back to him. "Woah! Trying to get the

lead! Well, good luck!" Bobby says. "Thank you, but I probably won't get it." I say

sadly. "Why not? I bet you're really good at acting and singing!" I say, trying to cheer

her up. "It's not that. It's just that my mom always makes me sing these songs that I

don't even what to sing! And it's not like they up my chances of getting it, they lower

my chances!" I yell.

(Austin's POV)

"And it's not like they up my chances of getting it, they lower

my chances!" Alice yells I feel really bad for her. _"Why would Ally want to do that to_

_Alice?"_ I thought. _"I needed to help Alice out and show Ally that Alice can do it all on  
><em>

_her own."_ I thought to myself. **I had a great plan.** "Alice! We're going to **write a song!**" I say, ready to help Alice.

**Did you guys like it? Please R&R! **

**Thanks! **

**-Disneylover2900**


	4. Timeless

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, but I've been SUPER busy with school and stuff. So anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

(Austin's POV)

"Are you sure about doing this uncle Bobby? What if my mom comes home early from

work and finds out?" Alice asks me."She won't." I tell her. "Now come on, let's write a

song!" I say as I go to Alice's room. I look around her room for her songwriting book.

(assuming she has one because well, why wouldn't she? Her parents are Austin and Ally

Moon for crying out loud!) I look around some more, it's not there. "Um, Alice?" I ask.

"Yes?" She asks back. "Where is your songwriting book?" I ask. "Um, I don't exactly

have one." She says. "What! But your parents are Ausin and Ally freaking Moon! There

like the best songwriters ever! How do you not have one?" I half-ask her. "I don't

know." She says. "They never gave me one, and they never told me about how they

were songwriters." Alice tells me. "Wow." I say to myself. "How could they have never

told Alice about songwriting? That's how Ally and I came to be the people we are now, by

writing songs. (Well, Ally wrote all the songs, but still!)" I say to myself. "Well, whatever,

let's just write the song already.

**㈡82 Hours Later㈡8**

"Well, we finally finished." I say to Alice, smiling. "Yup. We did." Alice says back to me,

also smiling. There was an awkward silence for about 2 minute, when I desided to break

the silence . "So Alice? Do you want to practise singing it now?" I say. "I guess so." she

says. **  
><strong>

Every day day day  
>I fall for you a little more<br>And every night night night  
>I dream of you so beautiful<br>(Ye-ey)

Every time we laugh  
>I see the sparks fly<br>And every time you blush  
>I feel those butterflies<br>And baby how we feel  
>Will always be in style<br>Forever and ever…

This love is never gonna fade  
>We are timeless<br>We are timeless  
>My heart will never ever change<br>We are timeless  
>We are timeless<br>And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
>We are timeless…<br>We are timeless…

Ye-e-e-ah  
>We are timeless<p>

We can talk, talk, talk  
>For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh<br>And don't you know, oh, oh  
>That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah<p>

'Cause every time you smile you light the world up  
>No matter what you do I can't get enough<br>And baby how I feel will always be in style  
>Forever and ever<p>

This love is never gonna fade  
>We are timeless...<br>We are timeless...  
>My heart will never ever change<br>We are timeless...  
>We are timeless...<br>And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
>We are timeless<p>

Like the stars are in the sky  
>My love for you will always shine<br>It's you and me eternally  
>And there's no way to stop us<br>'Cause we're timeless  
>We're timeless<p>

This love is never gonna fade  
>We are timeless...<br>We are timeless...  
>My heart will never ever change<br>We are timeless...  
>We are timeless...<br>And we're gonna last

Our love will always feel this way  
>We are timeless...<br>We are timeless...

"Wow, that was amazing!" I say to Alice when she's done. "Really? Thanks! Ya know, I

couldn't have dove it without you. So, thanks uncle Bobby!" She says to me. "Your

welcome. I say back with a smile.

**So, how was the chapter? Did you guys like it? Please R&R!**

**Thanks! **

**-Disneylover2900**

**(BTW, the song was "Timeless" by Ross Lynch, the lyrics were provided by "AZ lyrics") **


	5. The Truth (part 1)

**I'm SUPER Sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! I guess you could say that I have been on a little break, but now that I'm back the next break I will have isn't for a long time so, enjoy the story! **

(Alice's POV)

"So, did you like the song mom?" I asked her after I sang "Timeless" to

her. "It's great, but I don't think you should go around singing it to

people." My mom said. "But why not?" I said kinda sadly. "I just don't

want to be even more busy then I already am, that's all." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I said with a confused look on my face. "I

mean that I'm already busy having to write some of your father's

songs,as well as my own, not to mention that I teach music lessons

every Tuesday and Thursday so I don't have any time to teach you how

to write songs like me." My mom says. "But I learned how to do it all

on my own!" I say with a smile. "Where did you learn to write songs?"

She asked. "Um, from school." I lied. "Oh, who taut you?" She asked

"Uh, My friend Blair did." I lied again. I really hated to lie to her, but

uncle Bobby doesn't want me to tell my mom or dad that he's here so

I had to lie. "Oh Alice, I can't believe that you are learning how to write

songs just like me. I'm so happy!" My mom says as she goes over to

give me a hug. "Thanks mom!" I say. Now I feel really bad about lying

to her. Maybe I should go and talk to uncle Bobby and ask him about

telling my mom that he taut me and why I lied to her. Just as I'm about

to go out the door, I hear the phone ring. "I got it mom!" I say as I pick

up the phone. "Hello?" I ask. "Hi Alice!" I hear the person on the other

line say. "Hi dad!" I say back to him. "How's it going sweetie? I can't

wait to see you later!" My dad tells me. "I can't wait either!" I say

back. "Well, see you later dad!" I say to him. "See you later!" He says

back to me. I hang up the phone and go to walk outside and ask uncle

Bobby if I can tell my mom that he's here.

**So, how was the chapter? I will post part 2 tomorrow.**** Please R&R!**

**Thanks! **

**-Disneylover2900**


End file.
